The Perfect Plan
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: Bill is always the man with a plan, but Laura is unsure whether or not it will work. Small drabble series I wrote a while ago. A/U.
1. Chapter 1

"This is silly," she hissed in his ear. "No one is ever going to believe that we're dating."

"Do you want them to stop setting you up with people like Tom Zarek or not?"

She shuddered. "You just became infinitely more attractive."

"You'll give a guy a big head."

"Laura! Dad!"

She leaned over to kiss her sister, his daughter-in-law, on the cheek. "Hey, hon. Where's Zak?"

"Over there arguing with his ex-wife and Lee."

Laura and Bill glanced over to where his sons and Kara stood. "Some things never change," Bill murmured.

"I have someone I want you to meet. His name is Jacob." Sandra's eyes scanned the crowd. Finally she spotted her target: a thin man with protruding teeth and a slightly crooked toupee.

"Some things never change, indeed," Laura said under her breath when Sandra was distracted by wildly gesturing for Jacob to join them. "I think it's time we put your plan A into action."

"It will work; trust me."

Sandra turned back to them. "Jacob's been attending ballroom dancing lessons. You should let him take you for a spin, Laura."

Jacob was now meandering his way across to them via the dance floor, swaying his hips all the while. Laura grimaced, and then let out an audible gasp when he started thrusting his pelvis suggestively in amongst a group of dancing women.

"Looks like he learned a thing or two at lessons," Bill deadpanned, making her snort.

"Be nice," Sandra admonished them both.

"I don't think—"

"Laura, give him a chance."

"She's already got a dance partner," Bill interrupted.

"Dad? What—"

Sandra never finished her question.

Laura was swept into Bill's arms.

Once on the dance floor, Bill leaned down and dropped a small kiss onto her cheek.

"What was that?"

"Start of Plan B."


	2. The Public Plan

Laura reluctantly lifted her head when the band announced they were taking a break. She would have been content to stay where she was, leaning on Bill's chest.

"Drink?" he offered.

She nodded and let him direct her toward the bar. As he was being served, she was accosted by Sandra and Zak.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she replied truthfully.

Zak shook his head. "You and my father? I don't believe it."

She had only said the same thing less than an hour ago, but now she was insulted as to why Zak wouldn't believe she and Bill were an item. After all, they had always got along quite well. She'd started bringing books to swap with him at family gatherings over a year ago. Sometimes they laughingly argued over politics or religion or who was going to win the Super Bowl way after everyone else left these types of parties.

"I know he's always been attracted to her physically," Zak told his wife as if Laura was not present for their conversation.

"How do you know?" Sandra asked.

Zak feigned shock. "You've not noticed the way his eyes are always settled on her legs or cleavage for hours upon end?"

"Don't you think he's a little old for her?"

"What is it? Fifteen year gap? I guess that sort of thing isn't such a big deal when you get to be their age."

"Yes, but what about sex?"

Bill returned, somehow managing not to spill their drinks at hearing Sandra's last comment.

"Bill, honey," she said, the endearment slipping off her tongue, "we should—"

"Prove we've still got it?" he suggested, swooping his head.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed so thoroughly. It only took a heartbeat for her to respond.

Perhaps Bill's plan could work.


	3. The Private Plan

Laura studied the chairs sitting in front of the hotel room's television. They were a hard plastic; the type that doubled up as dining room chairs.

She frowned, opened the wardrobe, and poked her head inside to check for a fold-away bed hidden behind the mirrored doors.

"There's only one bed," she said.

"That's the whole point. We're supposed to be convincing them we're sleeping together, remember? Don't worry; we're adults. I'm sure we can share a bed without becoming sex maniacs."

She begrudgingly agreed before Bill was his typically chivalrous self and allowed her to use the bathroom first.

Laura's white satin nightgown was sensibly buttoned up high at the collar when she returned and slipped under the covers, balancing on the far edge of the bed.

She pretended to be asleep when light shone into the room, signalling Bill's exit from the bathroom a short time later.

She felt him pull back the covers, then the mattress dip down under his weight.

Suddenly, the combination of his extra bulk, her slippery night attire, and too many broken springs, caused her to roll straight onto him.

"Laura, you don't have to throw yourself at me."

"Dammit, Adama," she snapped, struggling to get out of the hollow created by him. "You planned this deliberately."

"No. I swear." He chuckled. His hands found her waist, lifting her effortlessly back up and onto her side of the bed. He loomed over her as she lay on her back, staring up into his sincere blue eyes. "I really did have the best intentions." His hands ran up and down her sides, soothing her into silence.

"And now?" she finally whispered.

Her legs moved almost imperceptibly, allowing him to fall between them.

"And now, it seems our plan has worked a little too well."


	4. Whose Plan is it Anyway?

Laura scanned the restaurant as she and Bill walked through its entrance. Zak and Sandra were sitting with Lee and Kara. She smiled, placing her hand over Bill's, which was resting on her arm possessively.

"Do we have an audience?" Bill asked as they strolled over to the breakfast buffet.

"Captive."

He picked up a strawberry from the fruit platter and lifted it towards her mouth. She accepted it, ensuring she sucked on his fingers in the process.

"This was _the _best plan," he murmured, bending to kiss the shell of her ear. "What are they doing?"

She tilted her head back, allowing him access to lightly graze her neck with his tongue while she surreptitiously glanced over his shoulder.

"I think they're paying Kara money. Yes," she gasped, unsure whether she was saying 'yes' to his wandering mouth or 'yes' that Kara was accepting payment from her former relatives. "You were right, honey, it was Kara's idea."

"I wonder how much they paid that Jacob guy."

"Are we going to tell them we knew they'd been manipulating us all along?"

"Nah, let them have their small victory." He chuckled. "After all, I still ended up with the prize."


End file.
